


【mob大首领】前夜

by momoirocash



Category: Kadoya Tsukasa - Fandom, 门矢士 - Fandom
Genre: Kamen Rider Decade - Freeform, M/M, 假面骑士decade
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoirocash/pseuds/momoirocash
Summary: *大修卡战斗员抹布大首领





	【mob大首领】前夜

门矢士红着眼角，稍显浓重的眼线将他的尖锐与权力昭示得十分张扬，即使是乳尖已经被侵犯得红肿不堪，神情却仍是不以为意的傲慢。  
见状我恶意地将粗大的阴茎捅进了门矢士的嘴里，粗暴地抽插起来。门矢士饱满的嘴唇被迫吞吐着青筋暴起的肉棒，直到无法控制唾液的分泌，顺着嘴角滴了下来。  
此刻他苍白的唇瓣由于过度摩擦泛出血色，如同熟的几乎要腐烂的水果。  
我摸着门矢士的脸，“大首领先生，有没有人说过你的嘴唇很适合用来做色色的事情？”  
当然被阴茎堵住的嘴唇是无法回答这个问题的。  
门矢士毫不感到羞耻，即使是如此下流的姿势，但他任由自己沉溺其中，像他坐在王座上一般倨傲，对他来说，欲望与权力并无不同，他并不因此而感到惶恐。  
“就这样而已吗？再插进来一点，插进我的喉咙里面，唔……”  
面对大首领的索求无度，我只能更用力地捅了进去。毫不怜惜地用肉刃刺进他的喉管。门矢士被操干得流出了眼泪，但脸上的表情越来越甜蜜。我抓住他栗色的头发，让他的喉管完全被肉棒充塞，然后将精液尽数射了进去。  
“深喉的时候射进去的话，大首领先生只能喝下去了吧，我的那玩意。”  
喉管肌肉的抗拒是不起作用的，收缩只是给我的肉棒带来更为兴奋的刺激，喷出大股大股精液。门矢士的喉结处明显地起伏着，无意识地咽下了大量腥臭的液体，发出含糊不清的咕哝声。我满意地摸了摸他的喉结，“大首领先生很适合当精液容器哦。”  
门矢士被迫给喂食着精液，露出一脸艳丽的表情。  
吐出半软的阴茎，门矢士擦拭着嘴角残留的白浊液体，转身一脚把我踹到了地上，“真没用，还能硬吗？”  
我无能地狂怒起来，撕开门矢士品红色的皮衣长裤，于是他的下半身整个赤裸在我面前。  
他用裸足踩在我的肉棒上，脚趾恶意地碾着充血的柱体。“好像又可以玩玩了呢。”  
说着门矢士用双脚脚掌包裹着我的肉棒撸动起来。  
与插入他身体的感受不同，柔软的足趾灵巧地摩擦着阴茎上的沟壑，令我几乎要立刻投降，把精液喷射在大首领的足面上。  
“这样就不行了吗？我还没玩够呢，射出来的话，你过会就去当怪人的食物吧。”  
说着残忍的话，门矢士双手撑在床面上，撑起上半身斜睨着我。  
此刻他的眼线由于欢爱流出的泪水染得晕开了，令人更无法看清他的内心，阴骘与纯真在他的身上以不可思议的方式并存着。  
被影月大人视为毁灭世界的武器，大首领先生确实是魔王般的存在。  
如此纯真又贪欲的首领。  
我将门矢士按在了床单上，他顺从地抬起浑圆饱满的臀部，将已经被体液打湿的肉穴暴露在我面前。我把手指插进他的穴里搅动着，感受到肉壁贪婪地收缩着，在渴求更多，直到变得泥泞不堪，透出果肉般的深红色。  
“大首领的那里，很适合被玩哦，简直天生就是用来吃肉棒的。”  
“别说多余的话。快进来，用你那根又丑又臭的玩意。”  
我挺身插进了大首领先生的穴中，双手抓住他的腰，操弄了几下。门矢士呻吟起来，胡言乱语地浪叫着，“哈，好爽，唔，好大，感觉要被玩坏了。”  
“大首领先生难道不是想被玩坏掉吗。”  
门矢士被顶得说不出话来，发出一阵阵过于热烈的浪叫。他掰开自己的臀瓣，以便肉棒可以更深地侵犯自己的内部。  
被大首领淫荡的姿态弄得心神荡漾，我将他的身体翻转过来，将他的脚踝架在我的肩上，以便顶到他体内的敏感点。一边用力冲击门矢士的兴奋点，一边看着他往常总是睥睨一切的脸上，所弥漫的春色。  
门矢士的脸被绝顶的快感扭曲得越发淫靡，主动抬起屁股，迎合着阴茎操弄的动作。冷淡的声线，却说着下流至极的话。  
“要射了吗？快点，粗暴地注入我的体内，全部的精液都要射给我哦。”  
门矢士的肉壁由于刺激而阵阵收缩，绞着我的阴茎。难以忍受这样过度的引诱，我埋在他体内射了出来，而感受到精液喷射的门矢士也发出无比满足的叹息声。  
“唔，被射在里面了，好棒，好舒服。”

结束之后，影月走进了房间。门矢士躺在深红色的床单上，赤裸的身体满是交欢的痕迹，发肿的穴口暂时无法合紧，可以看到里面被蹂躏后鲜红熟透的穴肉。  
“武器的开发进度怎么样？”门矢士走下床，将皮衣披在光裸的身上。随着他的动作，乳白的精液从他后穴流出来，顺着大腿滴在了地板上。门矢士毫不在意地命令道，“叫人过来清理一下房间。”  
“大首领先生，我想现在更需要清理的是您的身体吧。”  
影月恭顺地单膝跪在门矢士脚边，用手指探进门矢士的后穴，随着他的掏弄，更多黏稠的精液流了出来。  
门矢士呻吟起来，清理的动作令后穴再次感到愉悦，不久，这样轻柔的动作就无法令门矢士满足了。  
“影月，试着让我快乐一下吧，这样不够，玩玩我的那里。”  
“您未免太过于放纵了。”但影月手上的动作已经变成了饱含轻佻意味地玩弄门矢士的内壁，随着他的动作，穴肉被翻了出来，残留的精液令指奸进行得异常顺利。刚刚高潮后的身体格外敏感，影月一手在他穴里抽插，一手抓住门矢士的睾丸揉捏，用指甲故意划过龟头上的孔洞，双重的刺激令门矢士尖叫起来。  
影月手上的动作却更快了，强制令门矢士达到了高潮。门矢士无法抑制地泄了一次，前端流下断断续续的精液，看起来暂时无法勃起了。  
怪人形态下的影月有着野兽般的阴茎，过于粗壮的紫色肉棒，虬结的青筋盘旋其上，由于充血而微微跳动，淡肉红色的肉柱顶端呈现奇异的弯曲弧度，并分成了两只小舌般的分叉。  
人类的身体很难承受怪人的侵犯，但门矢士不同，为了试验变身器而接受了大修卡的身体改造，此刻能够变身为假面骑士的门矢士，与人类已有了微妙的区别。  
而一个糟糕的后遗症是，门矢士开始变得沉溺性的欲望，仿佛被施加了春药的身体，需要吞食精液才能抚慰。  
在影月的教导下，门矢士第一次笨拙地用口舌侍奉怪人的阴茎，直到被腥臭的精液灌满了口腔。  
对于这种处境，门矢士依然显得神情自若，“大概明白了。”  
明明是门矢士在淫荡地吞吐着自己的肉棒，影月却觉得仿佛是自己被门矢士踩在了脚下。  
无论何时也不会给人以胜利之感的男人，他就像是永远的胜利本身。而其他人不过是为了满足他的欲望的工具而已。修卡战斗员们不得不扮演粗暴的性虐者，以取悦他们的首领。  
“比起人类的那个东西，还是怪人的更好呢。”  
门矢士感到自己的身体仿佛要被影月的阴茎贯穿了，巨大的柱体插进了肠道深处，门矢士的小腹上鼓起了阴茎抽插的形状。  
分叉的柱头抽打着内壁的褶皱，将透明的爱液喷吐到了门矢士体内。突然的刺激令门矢士兴奋地浑身颤抖，他感到自己什么都想不了，脑子里只有肉棒搅动的触感，强烈的快感几乎令他昏厥过去。  
被过度扩张的后果，就是穴口周围的软肉尽数外翻，形成了无法合拢的肉洞，可怜地颤抖着，蜜液滴滴答答流了下来。  
影月的突然抽身令门矢士不满地摇着屁股。“影月，我命令你……现在就插进来，我想要那个。”  
无法再忍耐般，门矢士强硬地对准怪人的巨物坐了下去，体内的空洞终于得到了满足。内脏挤压发出的微妙声响，令门矢士发出痛苦而愉快的呜咽。

时空壁的另一端，门矢小夜面无表情地注视着她的哥哥毫无廉耻地向怪人求欢。  
这是她对影月的请求，在门矢士的身体改造过程中加入一点点变量。她讨厌那个永远以自我为中心而无须依赖他人的门矢士。  
只有自己是这样的依恋着哥哥。真是太不公平了。  
小夜握住脖子上的项链，邪恶能量的来源，露出了天真无邪的笑容。  
不久之后，她就会变成怪人，那时，哥哥的身体是否也会同样迷恋着她呢。

“好棒，被肉棒填满了。”  
门矢士意识涣散地说话，眼前的世界渐渐失去焦点，他的视线模糊成一片。

或许，并没有什么视线，他早已合上了双眼。  
一些破碎的预兆浮现，流动的时间与流转的星球，白色裙摆的女孩摔碎了手中的玻璃器皿。  
蓝色的蝴蝶飞过，留下磷粉微光闪烁的痕迹，一个打扮过分随意的男子向门矢士微笑，以手作枪，朝他作出射击的姿势。  
于是，随着那颗并不存在的子弹，漫无边际的过于艳丽的品红色漫溢四散，最终侵染了门矢士所有的意识。


End file.
